Various mechanical splice connections for light waveguides are known. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,055, incorporated herein, discloses a splice connection wherein the light waveguide fiber (core and sheath) is guided and clamped in a splice element which is bent U-shaped The splice element is part of a splice connection that also contains housing and fastening devices for the splice element and the light waveguides. This splice connection is extremely involved. Moreover, strict tolerancing of the components is required in order to fix the light waveguide fibers with a defined pressing power.